


My name is Stiles, and I have a basketball game tomorrow

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Erica Reyes - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Vernon Boyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Stiles pounced on his cell phone as soon as he heard the chime of a new notification. His heart pounded when he saw that it was from the LoveMatches app and he unlocked his phone with slightly shaky hands, praying that it was finally the message that he had been waiting for for a couple of days now.“Is it him?” Scott asked as he crowded closer to Stiles to read over his shoulder. A few days before, Stiles’ future husband’s profile had come up on the queue on his app and Stiles could have died right there with that man’s picture in front of him. The man's profile description had said that he was a dog-walker who liked to paint and spent a lot of time looking after his nephews. Stiles knows that people lie on the internet, okay, but was it so wrong of him to fall in love with this man right there and then? (Yes, it probably was).





	My name is Stiles, and I have a basketball game tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you watch [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5bRtIfPlyA) so you understand this, if you don't already know it from the title. I'm not sure where this came from so please don't ask. I'm one of the few who think that vines are funny and for some reason this story just popped into my head one day. 
> 
> I also found [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHcUYB6KyHg&t=23s) which shows people quote them just like idiots like me 
> 
> I debated about posting this because it's STUPID and basically crack but I'm having a really tough time in fandom at the moment and thought that if I leave soon, then this will be a good fic to have been one of my last.
> 
> I really hope someone enjoys this hahahha

_Ping!_

Stiles pounced on his cell phone as soon as he heard the chime of a new notification. His heart pounded when he saw that it was from the _LoveMatches_ app and he unlocked his phone with slightly shaky hands, praying that it was finally the message that he had been waiting for for a couple of days now.

“Is it him?” Scott asked as he crowded closer to Stiles to read over his shoulder. A few days before, Stiles’ future husband’s profile had come up on the queue on his app and Stiles could have died right there with that man’s picture in front of him. The man's profile description had said that he was a dog-walker who liked to paint and spent a lot of time looking after his nephews. Stiles knows that people lie on the internet, okay, but was it so wrong of him to fall in love with this man right there and then? (Yes, it probably was).

Stiles looked down at his phone and _yes!_

“Yes!” He yelled out loud and pumped his fist in the air. “Yes, it’s him!” Scott hi-fived him before he gestured for Stiles to go back and read the whole notice.

_You have matched with D_Hale,_ his phone told him, _Send him a message now!!_ Hell yeah, Stiles was going to send him a message! He had been crafting the perfect one in his head since he had first seen D_Hale’s profile. He was going to be smart and sophisticated, friendly, but not stalkery, and funny, but not like he was trying too hard. Pretty easy. Stiles had worked hard on the perfect first impression and was looking forward to finally being able to send it and –

“Say it,” Scott’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Aw, no, Scottie!” Stiles whined. He dropped his phone into his lap and turned a wide pout on his best friend.

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” Scott asked with a laugh. “The deal was I got to craft your first message to your first match on the app. And as you only actually swiped on one guy, that makes this the message I get to write.”

“Do I have to? Scott, this guy could be my future husband, dude! Look at him!”

“You lost the bet fair and square, Stiles,” Scott reminded him with a wry grin. “As hot as he is, you have to hold up your end and send the message that I wrote out instead.”

“But he’s never going to reply to me.”

“Yeah, I know, dude,” Scott said. He clasped Stiles’ shoulder in comfort even as he bit back his smile, “But you know you would have made me wear the dress if you’d won.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Scott’s raised eyebrow had him closing it with a sigh. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded. He most definitely would have; he had found the most stunning hot pink mini dress for Scott if he had won the bet. (He had an inkling that Scott would have weirdly been able to pull off and he had been kind of looking forward to seeing it). Stiles sighed again when Scott pushed him and he picked up his phone, unlocking it slowly. He selected the message option for D_Hale’s profile and typed out the message that Scott had dictated to him with glee the night before. He glared at Scott with a deathly stare before he pressed send angrily.

_‘Hi!’_ The little bubble read, ‘ _My name is Stiles. I’m 25, like long walks on the beach, and I have a basketball game tomorrow.’_

He wasn’t expecting to hear back from the other man now and he threw his phone down onto the coffee table with a deep sigh.

“You don’t know that he won’t reply,” Scott said with a consoling pat to Stiles’ shoulder. “He might do.”

“Oh, come on,” Stiles said, with a roll of his eyes. He threw himself back on the couch and rubbed at his eyes in defeat. “What adult man would actually respond to someone using _vine references_ on a dating app?”

“You would,” Scott pointed out.

Before Stiles could reply with a protest (even if Scott was right), his phone suddenly chimed again and his hand fell away from his face in shock. He looked over at Scott with wide eyes.

“Is that him?” Scott asked in surprise.

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathed out.

“Did he actually reply?”

“Did that seriously work?”

Stiles reached out for his phone again when Scott pointed excitedly and opened the new message in disbelief.

_‘Hi, Stiles’,_ D_Hale had said, ‘ _Nice to meet you! I’m Derek. I’m 29, prefer running to walking, and I play baseball, although I played basketball in high school. I don’t often play games anymore unfortunately. How are you?’_

/

“Hi,” Stiles said with a smile when Derek drew level with him on the sidewalk. And damn, he looked good. Stiles had known he was an attractive man, but the few photos on his profile had not done Derek’s complete figure justice. He was in a dark suit which highlighted his green eyes and his stubble was lightly groomed. Stiles couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was the same one who had admitted to crying when the snowman melted at the end of _The Snowman_ – until he was 21! – and the one who had knitted an extremely impressive blanket for his parents; Stiles had seen the photographic evidence and he had been impressed. Stiles did not feel worthy enough to be here at all.

“Hi,” Derek replied softly with a smile in return and Stiles’ knees almost buckled.

“Ready to go in?” Stiles gestured to the restaurant and Derek nodded. The older man stepped forward and pulled open the door, stepping back to let Stiles go in first.

They were seated quickly and ordered their meals in between surprisingly unstilted conversations. Stiles couldn’t believe how well the conversation was flowing between the two of them. They had been talking for a week on the _LoveMatches_ app before they had exchanged numbers and graduated to texting. They had talked daily for another two weeks before they finally had arranged to meet in person. Stiles had been terrified that the ease of conversation that they had been spoilt with online would never have been recreated in person but, to his happiness, it had.

“So, you play basketball?” Derek asked. And oh God. There it was. They had managed to avoid that topic for a long time over text; Stiles was a master at pretending that he hadn’t seen the parts of messages that he didn’t want to answer. But now here he was in _person._ This was the chance to tell Derek that he had just been messing around with that message and it was a stupid joke between friends which was quite frankly embarrassing. He was going to tell him.

“Yeah,” Stiles found himself saying instead, “I actually have a basketball game tomorrow.” _What? Where did that come from?_ Stiles screamed at himself. He had never hated Scott so damn much in his life; ever since the two of them had gone on a vine-watching binge and Scott had made Stiles send the message to Derek, it was all that Stiles could say. Stiles could have punched himself in the face the second that the words left his mouth. The urge only got worse when Derek’s eyes lit up and the man began to _ask questions._

“Oh wow! You really play then?” Derek smiled at him and leant forward a little over the table. “That’s awesome, Stiles. Where do you have your matches?”

Stiles had opened his mouth to answer, or scream, when the waiter came over at that moment and dropped off their meals. Stiles could have kissed the man for his distraction and took the opportunity to very swiftly change the topic, giving himself a pat on the back when it worked and Stiles’ non-existent basketball skills were not discussed again.

/

“Hey, man!” Scott called out from the couch when Stiles opened the door to their shared apartment later that night, his cheeks still flushed red from the goodnight kiss that Derek had surprised him with. “How did the date go?”

Stiles walked over to Scott and collapsed next to him. He buried his face into the couch cushions and groaned. “I told him I have a basketball game tomorrow.”

Scott sat in silence for a moment and stared down at Stiles before he burst out laughing.

/

Stiles was nearly asleep when the doorbell suddenly rang. He was curled up on Derek’s lap, one of his favourite places to be, as he had discovered in the three months that he and Derek had been dating. He groaned dramatically as he woke up a little and buried his head into Derek’s chest. Derek laughed as he moved Stiles off of him, no easy feat. He eventually managed to slide the younger man onto the couch and pressed a kiss to his head as he left to answer the door. Stiles snuggled up even further into the couch cushions as voices carried through the air from the hallway.

“Hi, Stiles,” Boyd said as he entered the living room, followed closely by Derek and Erica. Boyd and Erica had met Derek at the gym a few years before and when Derek had somehow convinced Stiles to go with him one morning – Stiles still wasn’t entirely sure how that had happened, but he suspected a little bit of bedroom was involved – Stiles had found himself a new couple of good friends.

“Hey,” Stiles replied, yawning as he pushed himself into a more upright position as Erica headed over to the couch and dropped down next to Stiles. She threw her legs up onto the coffee table in front of the couch and grinned over at Stiles as she turned her head expectantly towards him. He sighed dramatically, but took the hair-band from her without complaint and tied her long hair up into a messy bun at the back of her head.

“Are you coming to the gym with us?” She asked as Boyd took a seat in the armchair opposite the couch, already in his gym kit.

“Ugh,” Stiles replied and pouted at Erica before he sighed. “Yeah, I guess I should,” he finally said. He unfurled himself even further and stretched out as Derek wandered in from the kitchen with bottles of water from them all. “Just let me go get changed. This will actually be a good warm up for my basketball game tomorrow.” He walked away to the sound of Erica’s light laughter and Boyd’s deep chuckle, though he missed Derek’s confusion.

/

“No,” Derek whined pitifully. He rolled over in bed with he felt Stiles’ arms slip from around his body and the bed dip and rise as someone got up. Derek reached out a hand for Stiles and pouted. “Where are you going?”

The younger man smiled and bent down to kiss Derek sweetly. “I’m meeting Lydia at the mall,” he explained, “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Ugh, it’s early.”

“It is,” Stiles agreed, “That’s why you should go back to sleep.” He stroked Derek’s bed hair away from his face and flicked him lightly on the nose. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“I want you.”

Stiles laughed lightly and reached down for another kiss. “I want you too, but Lydia scares me. A lot. So, did you want me to get you anything?”

“Nah,” Derek said around a yawn, “I’m good.” He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up onto one elbow as he watched Stiles bumble around the sunlit room. “What are you going for, anyway?”

“Lydia wants to look at some new designer collection or something like that anyway, and I need to buy something to wear at my basketball game tomorrow.”

“Don’t you already have gym stuff?” Derek asked as he broke into another yawn, his jaw cracking.

“Well, yeah, but you can never have too many clothes, my darling.”

Derek smiled, his eyes falling closed once more and he lay back down. “Whatever,” he said as he rolled over and buried his head into Stiles’ pillow. “Have fun, babe. I’ll see you later.”

/

Stiles pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, his whole face screwed up as a headache formed behind his eyes, pulsating and pounding like a marching band was dancing around his brain.

“I think you’ve done enough for today.” A gentle hand suddenly came into Stiles’ vision and gently pushed his laptop closed.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest when his head pounded again and he sighed, falling back into the couch. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. “You’re probably right. I don’t have a deadline on this and my head is absolutely killing me.” He dropped his hand and reached out for Derek instead with a pout. “Cuddle me?”

Derek leant down and kissed Stiles softly, resting a cool hand against Stiles’ hot forehead when they broke apart. “Of course, babe. Ice cream?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Stiles groaned. He released Derek and shooed him away to the kitchen. “Yes, please. I can burn it off tomorrow at my basketball game anyway.”

/

“Hey,” Derek said suddenly from his seat at the breakfast bar. His voice was hesitant and a little shyer than Stiles was used to hearing.

Sties turned around and looked at him, one eyebrow raised in question at Derek’s dropped gaze. “Yeah? Are you alright?”

Derek nodded, but still didn’t look up at Stiles. “Can I, I mean – would you mind if I came to one of your games?”

“What game?” Stiles asked in confusion. He turned back to the pot of pasta sauce that he was cooking on the stove and turned down the flame before he span back around to speak to Derek.

“Your basketball game,” Derek clarified, staring down resolutely at his fingers twisting together on the table top. “I want to come to one. I know you’ve never asked me and I don’t, I don’t want to overstep… But I’d like to be there.”

“You mean like the one I have tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Derek confirmed, relief bleeding in to his voice. “So? I can come?”

Stiles snorted and turned back to the stove. “Yeah, whatever, dude,” he said lightly. “Hey, this sauce is done. Can you get some bowls out?”

/

Stiles was nearly asleep on Derek’s chest, completely ignoring the movie that was playing in the background when Derek suddenly spoke and jolted him awake.

“So what time’s your game?”

“What?” Stiles turned from the television to look up at Derek in confusion, blinking a few times to get his brain back online as he yawned widely.

“Your game,” Derek clarified, “The one you’ve got tomorrow. You said I come to it, so what time does it start?”

“Babe, what are you talking about?” Stiles twisted himself around and pushed himself of Derek’s embrace so that he could turn to face the other man fully.

“Your basketball game,” Derek said, his brow beginning to furrow at Stiles’ lack of comprehension. “We spoke about this earlier, didn’t we?”

“Wait,” Stiles laughed slightly in disbelief, but his face fell into a confused expression when Derek didn’t laugh with him. “Do you think I _actually_ play basketball?”

“What?” Derek questioned loudly. He stared at Stiles in utter confusion, matching his boyfriend’s expression. “Yes! What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!”

“Are you serious?” Stiles burst into loud laughter which died when he saw that Derek was completely serious. “What the hell? No; you _cannot_ be serious right now.”

“You say it all the time!” Derek cried in retaliation. “Why would you say it if you don’t actually play basketball?”

Stiles suddenly burst into delighted laughter when he realised that Derek was completely confused by him and he nearly fell off the couch as his laughter refused to stop. “Do I, oh God – do I look like I play basketball?” He asked in between chortles.

“Well, you keep saying…” Derek cut himself off and rolled his eyes when Stiles kept laughing. “Hey! Stop laughing! Why is this funny?”

“We’ve been together for five months!” Stiles cried, tears falling from his eyes. “How did you not know this? When did you think that all these games happened? I say it all the time! Literally most days; there’s no way I could have played a game every single day since we’ve met! Do you think we just constantly play?”

“Well, I don’t know much about casual basketball,” Derek admitted in a quiet voice, a little defensively, “It might be prime basketball season now.”

That time Stiles did actually fall off the couch and sprawled along the floor as he tried to catch his breath, to no avail.

“That first message though!” Derek was not letting this go as another thought hit him. “You said it way back then… The first message you ever sent on _LoveMatches_ , you said you played! I thought you were really passionate about your sport. I've told everyone that you play!”

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathed out before he burst into more laughter, trying in vain to choke them back when Derek kicked him in the chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said as he pushed himself into a seated position and looked up at Derek. “I lost a best to Scott and he made me say it. He thought it would be funny, which is kinda was, to be fair,” Stiles snorted.

“Why the hell do you keep saying it if it isn’t true? I don’t get it.” Derek’s cheeks were flushed red; both from embarrassment and a little anger with his not-understanding what the hell his boyfriend was on about.

“It’s the vine!” Stiles enlightened Derek. He bit his laughter back when Derek just stared at him like he was insane.

“It’s a what?”

“The vine!” Stiles said again. His eyes widened with shock when Derek just stared at him blankly. “You know; the one with the little boy who has a basketball game tomorrow.”

“Are you serious? What the hell are you talking about? What is a vine?”

“You don’t know vines?” Stiles bolted up back onto the couch and stared at Derek like the other man had just announced that he was secretly a Prince of Mars. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what a vine is!”

Derek just shrugged and shook his head. “Do I look like a person who knows what a vine is?”

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled and Derek winced, pulling back in shock when Stiles suddenly pounced on him to pull Derek’s phone from his pocket. “I have to show you,” he said as he loaded up YouTube.

“I really don’t care,” Derek said, completely lost. “I just want to know why you’ve been telling me that you play basketball when you don’t actually play basketball.”

“No, Der, I don’t play. Scott made me say it in that message and then I just sort of, couldn’t stop. I started saying it all the time for some stupid reason.”

“And it’s from a, a what? _Vine_? Veene? Wait, what did you say it was again?”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with someone who doesn’t know what a vine is,” Stiles muttered to himself and Derek’s gaze shot up from his phone in Stiles’ hands to his partner’s face.

“You’re in love with me?” He asked.

Stiles’ eyes snapped up to Derek’s and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he sighed. “Yeah,” he admitted with a soft smile and a little exhale of air. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too,” Derek said. He couldn’t resist surging forward and pressing his lips to his partner’s when Stiles’ face broke into an impossibly wide smile.

“Even if you are an old man,” Stiles said cheekily when they pulled apart. He shrieked as he hit the floor again, this time thrust off of the couch by a swift shove from Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and tell me my ideas are stupid on [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) haha


End file.
